


Not Out Yet

by DarkEchoes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters, TMI - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Raphimon - Freeform, Saphael, the mortal instruments - Freeform, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mortal instruments hang is hanging out at a coffee shop run by their friend Luke. Alec eventually has to leave to talk to Magnus and he takes Jace and Clary with him. Izzy and Simon are about to leave when Raphael burst into to the store, falling to his knees. No one can get him to calm down until Simon kissed him. Simon makes Izzy and Luke promise not to tell anyone, since neither of them are out yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Out Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, so they are just normal teenagers. Raph isn't a vampire and none of them are shadowhunters. One of the characters does have a panic attack, so that might be triggering. Also there are suggestions of domestic violence.

"You kids want anything else?" Luke asked, sipping from a white mug. "Can I get another cup? Cream?" Izzy asked, tapping her nails on the table. Luke nodded, glancing at the others. Alec sighed and stood up. "Sorry, Luke. I have to go talk Magnus out of getting another cat. I swear to god we'll be arrested." "I need to talk to him, too." Jace said and Clary nodded, standing up after Jace. "If Jace has any hope..." Luke nodded, glancing at the sky. "It's almost dark anyways. Go ahead." They nodded and left the cafe, flipping the open sign to say closed. Izzy sighed, taking her coffee and thanking Luke quietly. She sat back down, staring at the light drizzle outside. "You okay, Izzy?" Simon asked and she nodded. "Yeah. I just feel like I should have gone with them." Simon stared into his cup, swirling the coffee with his finger. "You can. I mean, me and Luke can have lots of fun." Simon glanced at Luke and batted his eyelashes. Luke rolled his eyes, freezing and staring outside. "Is that... Raphael?" Simon furrowed his brow and looked outside right as the door burst open. Raphael fell to his knees, coughing and sputtering. Izzy jumped out of her chair and ran over, lifting Raphaels face to hers. "What's wrong? What happened? Luke!" Izzy yelled but he was already beside hee, talking to Raphael and trying to call him down. Simon bit his lip and walked over, pushing both of them away from him. "Raphael. Raph. What happened?" "The car. The car." He sobbed, his body shaking. "Raph. Raph, look at me. You aren't in the car. You... Baby. Please." Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael and pressed their lips together. Raphael stopped shaking almost immediately. He pushed his face into Simons neck, still crying softly. "Don't... Don't let them tell..." Simon sighed deeply and turned to Izzy and Luke. "You cannot tell anyone. Raph isn't out yet. His... His parents are very.... Conservative. Please." Izzy swallowed harshly and nodded. Simon looked up at Luke. "I wouldn't tell anyone, Simon. But... You should at least come at to your friends." Simon sighed, chewing on his lip. "Fine. I will. Just promise you won't tell anyone about Raphael." Simon begged, his voice cracking. "I promise." Luke said, pushing himself up and pulling Izzy up with him. "We'll leave you two. He can have any coffee he wants." Simon thanked them and waited for them to leave before pulling Raphael out of his neck. "They won't tell anyone. Don't worry." Raphael sniffled and rubbed his nose. "Thanks. Don't... Don't te anyone I broke down like this. I just... I thought I was dying again." "No one could blame you. Being in a wreck like and having your whole family die only to die yourself and come back... That's pretty terrifying." Raphael set his head on Simon's shoulder, kissing his neck. "I love you." "I love you, too." Simon said, rolling his eyes and raising his finger as he heard Izzy 'aw' from the doorway. "Forever."


End file.
